


May and the Kids

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Michelle Jones liked May Parker, a lot. After she became a regular in the Parker household, her admiration for the older woman only grew. Also, being friends with Peter only made her notice the influence May had on him, and that was sweet to watch. Getting to see them, aunt and nephew, getting through life together was something precious, it often made MJ be more optimistic about life, the world and its people.Peter Parker could be sunshine because May Parker was the sun.





	May and the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I love May and Michelle! 
> 
> Please leave a comment! I'd appreciate a lot!

Michelle Jones liked May Parker, a lot. After she became a regular in the Parker household, her admiration for the older woman only grew. Also, being friends with Peter only made her notice the influence May had on him, and that was sweet to watch. Getting to see them, aunt and nephew, getting through life together was something precious, it often made MJ be more optimistic about life, the world and its people.

Peter Parker could be sunshine because May Parker was the sun.

She wondered why such people had to confront so much loss and tragedy in life. The world is a mess. That kind of thought would only get her nowhere, so she tried to push it aside, and look at the brighter side of things, something she found herself doing after she met Peter, and thought that at least they had each other.

One time he said to MJ, that he was grateful that he made a fool out of himself and May found out on her own about Spider-Man. Peter confessed that he would take too long to gather the courage to tell her, afraid of her reaction, of what it meant to her well being. All this fear, insecurity and secrets would end up eating them alive, and they were supposed to have each other's back, so with the cat finally out of the bag, they were on the same page again. 

Michelle was almost sure he felt that same way about she and Ned finding out about it.

There was still conflict of course, but that happened in every house, even in the ones where there aren't kids with super powers. But now they could talk, be honest, and May could tell him that she was so so worried about him, but incredibly proud of who the boy was, and the man that he was becoming.

That declaration only, took a heavy weight out of Peter's shoulders. He carried too much guilt around, for things that he couldn't possibly have any control over. And Michelle was aware it was hard, but with time and patience, she knew that May could teach him to be a little bit more kind to himself, the same way she already taught him so many things.

 

"Hey, loser. Going for a little edgy style now?" Michelle asked as she looked at the painted nails of his hands. Each finger nail had a different color and it seemed a little messy.

Peter laughed and closed his locker. "May was practicing nail art on me last night. I went to sleep thinking I would clean them by the morning, but I ended up running late." 

"The important decision between taking care of your looks or grabbing something to eat during the morning. We've all been there." Betty Brant commented.

"You always look cute." Ned said sweetly.

Michelle rolled her eyes at the couple but refrained of making a comment. "Props to May for trying." She said instead. "Nail art is cute, but I have zero patience for it." Even though she had a passion for art in general, always carrying her sketchbook around, Michelle never really got the hang of make up and things similar, but she admired it from afar.

"Yeah. She doesn't really have the patience for it too." The group started to walk slowly and lazily to class. Betty and Ned holding hands in front of them. They were cute, MJ had to admit. "I guess she got tired of paying for someone to do it for her. Or waiting around for me when I have time." Peter told her. "Ah, I can do it for you some time, if you want."

Michelle showed a little bit of surprise on her face. "You can do nail art? Where did you learn it?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story.” He yawned. “It was a summer, May fell down the stairs and broke her leg." Peter started telling.

"Ouch." MJ reacted.

"Yeah." He grimaced. "Anyway, I could tell she was pretty bummed about just sitting on the couch all day. Uncle Ben only had the time to really hang out with her during the weekends cause of work. So when she complained about being too much work to go to the place where she usually got her nails done, I started doing her nails for her. It was more so we could just hang out all day, watching movies, I didn't have school after all. By the time May healed, I could do a pretty decent job at it." Peter said with that light in his eyes, from when he's telling something funny or thinking about a good time, about someone important and simpler times.

"Oh, that's sweet. I bet she made you watch a lot of romance movies." She teased. It was really sweet, MJ thought. They were really partners in life. 

"Keira Knightley from Pride and Prejudice was one of my first crushes for a reason." He joked.

Michelle also appreciated how Peter could talk to her about Ben, even if it were little things that if you weren't paying attention you would miss it. The little things are important, she concluded, especially if they are told spontaneously in a conversation in the middle of the school hallway.

It made her want to share the little things too. "Did I ever tell you about the time I got paranoid thinking that my dad was a super villain because of what happened to Liz?"

"No?" He replied with a nervous laughter.

"Calm down. Spoiler alert: he isn't. But anyway. I was going through my parents stuff, when I found an old tape, and I was almost sure I had the answers for my dad's secret criminal life. Turns out that a few seconds in on the film I realized that it was actually my parents sex tape." Peter snorted as she kept talking. "Thank God I realized it before I really saw something, but that didn't stop me from wanting to stick a fork in my eyes and burn my brain cells." 

Peter made a face. “Why would you even tell me that?"

"It was a traumatic experience, I wanted to share." MJ arrived at the door of her class with Betty. She ignored the blonde making hearts with her hands to Ned, who was going away to his class together with Peter. “Now when you see them again you won't stop thinking about it. I officially ruined your life."

Peter laughed. "I hate you!" He mouthed from a bit far. She flipped him off in response.

In that week, during a free afternoon, MJ called him to hang out at her place. She asked him if he could do her nails. She was curious. He wasn’t lying, Peter was really good at it. She was impressed at his collected manner, Michelle could see that he was indeed used to it. In the end, he was wearing a smug smile on his face, because the boy knew she was somehow looking for a reason to tease him, but she didn’t find any. Michelle swallowed any sarcastic comments because of his good job, and well, he deserved to be proud, so she decided to find any other thing to tease him about later. MJ just had a disadvantage at the moment, since she couldn’t really move with the paint on her nails still wet.

 

It was a Saturday morning, and Peter woke up a bit late. Michelle was expecting his sleepy and confused face as he noticed her presence in the living room. And he delivered. It was cute.

"Wait. Do we have a school assignment to do today and I forgot because I'm an idiot? I'm so sorry! And you were waiting... Oh my God, May you could have woken me up!" He was in his pajamas, his hair a mess, and that made the scene even more funny to MJ and May.

"Calm down, sweetie." His aunt said.

"Yeah, calm down, sweetie." MJ agreed sarcastically. "I'm here to see May, not you. There's no school work. Don't worry, Spidey."

"Oh, okay." He said flatly, and went to grab a coffee.

"I asked MJ over." May started to explain. The young girl loved that May used her nickname without even thinking twice, some adults could be a bit annoying about it. "I want to go this year's Women’s March, and she's giving me some tips." 

"Yeah, we're going tomorrow." Michelle said to Peter, but then turned back to May. “Ah, talking about tips. I recommend tying your hair way up, in a bun. It makes a little harder for people to pull your hair. I don't think there's going to be violence, but you never know. I was at a protest once, and they pulled this girl's hair. It was pretty ugly."

"Oh, that's clever!" May exclaimed.

MJ blushed at the compliment. "It's nothing, really."

Taking a sip from his coffee, Peter thought about how lucky he was, getting to witness the most important women in his life bonding in the living room. He couldn't help a goofy smile, but refrained from making a comment since it seemed like a moment between the girls.

Peter went back to his bedroom to change clothes and kill the time on his computer as Michelle seemed to be giving good ideas to May about posters to hold during the protesting.

About in half an hour Ned arrived at the apartment, he had brought a new computer game to play with Peter. 

"Hey, Ned." Peter greeted his best friend.

"Hey... Hm, what are they doing?" The boy asked looking at the mess of papers and crayon around MJ and May.

"They're preparing for the Women's March." Peter replied.

"Yup. May is going with me tomorrow." Michelle said.

"Oh my God, is it tomorrow? Can I go with you guys, please?" Ned excitedly asked. "I know it’s the Women’s March, but my mom really wants to go, but she's super terrified of crowds. She would be so happy if I could show her a picture of me there!"

"That's so sweet, Ned. Of course you can come with us." May answered.

"Yeah, but only if you help us with the posters." MJ said.

"I'm on it!" Ned sat by her side. "Sorry, man." He turned to Peter and handed him a pen-drive. "Next time we play."

"No problem." Peter answered, and now that Ned joined May and MJ, he could see clearly his family and it melted his heart. It was his family. He kind of wanted for a certain billionaire to join them, but he would get an opportunity to bring them all together one day.

A bit later, Michelle knocked on his door once, she entered his room, and found him with headphones on playing an old game on his laptop. She noticed that he's been more into simpler and old games lately. She called him a hipster for it, he just rolled his eyes. MJ had a guess that he was into these kind of games because of the amount of high technology he deals with on a daily basis, on his suit, working with Tony Stark. So the old games actually felt fresh to him if he just wanted to relax.

"Hi." Peter smiled as he took off his headphones.

"Hi. Not gonna help us out there?" She said teasingly. Michelle also noticed that sometimes, if he could, he would shut him off a little bit, as if he felt he was too much and people needed a break from him. If he ever opened up to her about it, she would tell him that she was in fact, full of him, but she would never need a break from his puppy-like energy.

"Ah, you guys were having a moment. I didn't wanna bother." Peter replied.

She gave him a faint smile and went to sit by his side on the bed. He closed his laptop and placed it away.

"Hey, you coming tomorrow?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to, sure."

"No, I mean, as Spider-Man. Patrolling, to make sure it's safe." She clarified.

"Oh, okay." 

"Great." 

"Wait." Peter said, thinking twice about it. "You never asked me to go patrolling at one of your protests." 

"So what? Am I not allowed to ask?"

"No, of course you're allowed to ask. It's just... weird. You're always saying you can take care of yourself and- Oh! I see it!" Peter seemed to come to a conclusion. "You're not asking for you, you're asking for May. Because you're worried about her!"

"No, I'm not!" 

"Yes, you are!"

"Okay, I am!" Michelle admitted, and sighed. "She told me it's her first time going to one of those things."

"That's right. She always wanted to go, but something always came up." Peter said.

"I know! And she sounded so excited when she called me, talking about it and working on the posters... I don't want it to be a bad experience for her. I want May to feel motivated to keep going, you know? And I just know she'll feel safer knowing you're around. If we're unlucky and something bad happens you'll be there." 

Peter hugged her. "You really care about her. You love her." He said quietly.

"I do, of course I do." She said even more quietly. At first, MJ thought that it was only because May was the most important person in Peter’s life, but she was sure now that it was also because the woman was just that lovable.

He released her of the hug. "This is really important to you, right?"

"The protest thing?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, yeah. My mom is not into being vocal, you know? So I'm happy to have May going with me." 

"God, I love you." Peter couldn't help himself.

MJ grinned at him. "I know. Love you too, dork."

They shared a soft kiss, but May interrupted the moment by knocking on the door.

"Hey, lovebirds!" The woman said from the other side of the wall. She didn't want to intrude. "What about we go out to lunch? I'm thinking Thai."

"That sounds great." Michelle answered. They got up from the bed, but before they went out, she had an idea. "Hey, what about Spidey making an appearance during the parade?" 

"You sure it's a good idea? I know you don't want superhero stuff getting the focus out of what the March is about."

"No, of course. Nothing too showy, just enough to piss off the conservative clowns. The ones that are already talking shit about you on the news." She smirked.

Peter laughed. "Okay, then. I'll show up."

“Good boy.” Michelle ruffled his hair.

During the parade May took a picture of Ned and sent to his mother. She proudly held the posters where MJ wrote very clever phrases full of impact. Spider-Man came swinging and people cheered. Peter gave May a high-five in the middle of the crowd, and in a second he was going away in the air again. Just the way Michelle and him had planned.

May Parker considered herself lucky for such a lovely family.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I don't know how the Women's March really happens in the States, so I'm just guessing. In my country things can get pretty rough during protests, due to police brutality or other jackasses trying to ruin the parade. Even if it's supposed to be a peaceful outing, you never know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it wasn't so bad! Comments are REALLY important to me, so please, leave comment! I need validation.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
